I Will Always Love You
by LittlePi46
Summary: (Based on a Wrong End in Corpse Party blood covered PC) Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka are back in the real world. Yoshiki was sad and depressed since Ayumi wasn't around with them anymore. He was thinking about giving up his own life to be with her. I
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**I have been sent back home.. Not feeling well T.T Well.. With nothing to do since I finished all of my homework.. I guess I can finally work back on this new story. This story is a fictional continuation of a wrong end in Corpse Party: Blood Covered (PC and this blood covered the new localized version being released soon in NA. Adds more interesting interaction and a few new wrong ends.)The ending is called wrong end 7:9 for those who are curious.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- I'm Sorry**

"Shinozaki!" The blonde brunette yelled, seeing his crush strangled by the anatomical model.

"K-k-Kishinuma..." She wheezed and felt that she couldn't breathe anymore.

"G-Go! Don't mind about me!" Ayumi yelled, seeing the model charging after the blonde. He felt that Ayumi must be protected at all costs. Before he could even think about fighting him, Yoshiki felt sudden fear from the Anatomical model, and flees.

As he shuts the door, the blonde hears screams and the sound of chops. Eventually, it died down, leaving the hallway quiet. Yoshiki cries, with his final words, "I'm Sorry I couldn't protect you Shinozaki..." He takes a glimpse of the lab, and walks away, crying with his heart broken.

**Meanwhile...**

"..? Onii-Chan! Nakashima!" Yuka cried out.

"Yuka! What is it?" Satoshi runs up to his younger sibling, who was pointing across to a young blonde man. He was in fact, Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi waved, trying to grab his attention. Naomi interrupts the brunette who was calling for his best friend.

"Satoshi! There's something wrong with Kishinuma... The class rep is nowhere to be seen, and... He's crying..." Naomi shutters, with a few thoughts going through her head.

'Is the Class Rep.. Really dead..? Or is she just checking something out?' Naomi realizes that Yoshiki could be crying because...

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled one more time. It finally grabbed Yoahiki's attention and saw his companions on the other side.

"Satoshi... Nakashima... And Yuka.." He was a bit joyed that his friends were still alive. They came over, greeting the lonely brunette.

"W-What happened? Where's Shinozaki?" Satoshi demands.

"Shinozaki.." Yoshiki breaks down again and felt that the truth needs to be told.

"She's dead..." Yuka, Satoshi, and Naomi gasped, crying over their lost friend. "I'm Sorry to hear Kishinuma.." Yuka starts going into tears.

"The famous horror class freak.. We won't hear from her anymore.." Satoshi saddened, and the 4 mourned over her death.

Eventually, Yoshiki broke up the crying and felt determined.

"We will eventually get out of this hellhole. Let's not waste anymore time ok?"

"Right!"

Time passes by, they eventually managed to appease Sachiko and ran off to the exit. Before they placed the charms together, Yoshiki thought he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Kishinuma..." The voice saddened, and starts fading away.

"I.. Love you.." The echoes disappeared within the sounds of rumbling. Yoshiki swore he heard recognized the voice. But Satoshi snapped him out of his thought, and told everyone to follow the innstructions.

"Allright! Everyone, say it 4 times!" Satoshi yelled, holding out his scrap, along with Yoshiki, Naomi and Yuka.

"Sachiko We Beg of you! Sachiko We Beg of you! Sachiko We Beg of you! Sachiko We Beg of you!" They placed the charm and saw a huge glowing light. They immediately held hands, trying to not be separated.

...

"..! Were back!" Satoshi hugs Yuka, who was happy that she also came back without a scratch. He texts Naomi to see if she was fine. Naomi texted back replying, "Yea." Now the only person he has to check on was Yoshiki. Satoshi takes a glimpse through the large window. He sees the blonde standing there. Before Satoshi could wave, Yuka tugs her older brother's shirt.

"Kishinuma looks suspicious Onii-Chan.. I suggest you to take caution. The brother takes one close inspection and saw him acting strange. Yoshiki's grin was spread wide over his face, along with soulless eyes. Saliva drips out from the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Yuka.. I will check to see if he is ok and fine." Satoshi walks down the stairs, with an odd feeling rising in his stomach. 'Am I going to die soon..? I hope not..' he thought to himself, and opens the door.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi exclaims, seeing his best friend stand at the front porch lifeless.

"Y-You! You are the one who killed Shinozaki!" Yoshiki starts grinning more, revealing a knife in his hands. Satoshi knew at this point he was going to die. Before the knife struck him, the blonde stops his hands in place, and drops his weapon. He begins crying again.

"Satoshi... My knife... I just want Shinozaki to be back here!" He wails into tears. His friend came up to him, and decides to have Yoshiki remember the promise that Ayumi wanted the blonde to do.

"Stay alive.. Go on.." Her final words echoes into Yoshiki's mind, making him cry more.

"I-I'm a coward! I should've protected Shinozaki in the science lab!" He continues crying, he also admits that he was a coward for not doing his promise.

"I'm Sorry Shinozaki!" He repeatedly yells. "It's all of my fault for not saving you.. I'm sorry that you are currently alone!"

"Yoshiki... If you even decide to kill yourself just be with Shinozaki.. That won't change.. and she won't return." Satoshi's painful yet true words hit Yoshiki. He crouches down, and starts repeating Ayumi's name. All of a sudden, the two heard the same familiar voice again, but this time, it was more calm.

"Kishinuma.. No need to stop blaming it all on you." The mist starts to form around. It reveals a short girl in a School Uniform. They saw her left arm covered in blood, along with her right leg too. She was floating with her aura blue. It was Ayumi, who was smiling.

* * *

**And that's going to end it here! This took me almost an hour or 2 to write due to the fact I was researching more about this wrong end. What do you guys think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling For You

**So tired after writing these stories.. I might as well take a break for a day. Here's Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2- Falling for you**

"Honey! I'm home!" Ayumi called, happy to see her best friend cooking food.

"Well hello to you Shinozaki!" Yoshiki kisses his girlfriend on the forehead.

"I see... Another one of those awesome ramen dishes you are making?" She asks, putting down her purse and sits on Yoshiki's couch. At the same time, she unties her hair, revealing long strands of blue hair.

"Yep! But I'm adding your favorite ingredient." He teases in a sarcastic tone,

"With a hint of pepper and jalapeños, this is sure to make the broth better!" He was soon cut off by Ayumi, who scolded him to not add the spicy herbs.

"Ok ok! I'm joking Shinozaki..." He takes a bite from the pepper. Thinking it was a carrot.

"Beaggh! ITS HOT!ITS HOT!" He grabs for water and gulps it, with his eyes watery.

"Haha! That's why I don't eat it." Ayumi playfully punches Yoshiki's arm.

They sit down, and enjoyed the food. While they were talking, Yoshiki decides to ask her a question.

"Oi Shinozaki.. He slurps some noodles at the same time.

"Hmm? What is it Kishinuma?" Ayumi smiles, and giggles a little.

"How did you manage to get out of there without dying? And who helped you back?" the class rep realized about it, and decided to tell him.

"Did you remember how you heard those chopping sounds?" She wondered, but Yoshiki instantly replied,

"B-But I heard you screaming! How is that possible?" He startles.

"Ufufu... Kishinuma..." She starts licking Yoshiki's sensitive neck, which he whimpers in response to Ayumi's warm tongue touching his soft spot.

He then, gets a weird flashback from Ayumi's Point of view...

Flashback

As Yoshiki closes the door, Ayumi spots a butcher knife laying on the side of the science desk. With no use, she starts charging after the model, using all of her might to chop the monster.

"Reeargh!" the model screams in pain, with Ayumi swings another.

*Chop*

*Chop*

"Yeeeaagh!" She yells, eventually cutting off the model's head. Ayumi collapses and sighs.

_I killed someone.. _She thought.

As she opens the door, Ayumi looked around for Yoshiki. But he was no where in sight.

"Aww.. Now how am I supposed to get back?" Ayumi thought. She heard screams and decided to follow the direction of the screams.

As the class rep turns around, she bumps into someone else who was taller. It was in fact, another student in the school. Standing next to hear was another girl in the same uniform, but with purple hair. The brunette bumped into had blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"I-Im sorry." Ayumi got up, helping the girl get up.

"Thanks.. Ran! Looks like another survivor!" She points out.

"Yeah.. What's your name?" Ran asked.

"I'm Ayumi, 2nd year at Kisaragi Academy."

"I'm Azuka, 2nd year at St. Cruz Girls High School. This is Ran." "Hi Ayumi." Ran sakes hand. Before any of them could move, the building starts to shake. Yuki appears before them, and tells the three that the school was starting to fall apart.

"Looks like they did it.." Ayumi smiled, and told the two to follow her.

As they stood on the walkway, a bright light appeared and then disappeared.

"Looks like something was here earlier." Azuka gasped.

"Wife! There's no time to lose! come on Ayumi!" Ran pulled her.

"Ok now what?"  
"We have to speak out, "Sachiko We Beg Of you 3 times. I will say it one extra so we can leave." Ayumi gave instructions quickly.

"Allright lets do this!"

"Sachiko We Beg Of you! Sachiko We Beg Of you! Sachiko We Beg Of you! Sachiko We Beg Of you!" As they joined papers, the same bright light appeared, taking them back to their own realm.

"So yea.. That's what happened Kishinuma.." Ayumi lets go, with him finally realizing she wasn't dead.

"I'm glad that you were alive! If I decided to kill myself, I would've gaven up my life for nothing.." Yoshiki cries and hugs his crush.

"I- I love you Shinozaki! I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe!" Yoshiki blurts, and realizes what he just said.

Ayumi blushes and smiled happily.

"Youre lucky that you're cute and funny." Ayumi kisses him.

**Like I mentioned, I'm super tired after writing 4 chapters.. Early sleep tonight. What do you think? Follow and leave a review! :) Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The End (Recovered Story)

**I decided to recover the two stories (this and My Knight!) Since I'll be nice, here's the end of I Will Always love you.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The End**

"Hey I have a question Kishinuma.." Ayumi asked, looking up to the bleached boy who was topless with his abs showing.

"Hmm? What is it Shinozaki?"

"Should I dye my hair..?" She asked nervously, looking at her brown, somewhat dark hair.

"No! It looks fine like this! And I real-"

Ayumi interrupted him with the brief words: "It's just going to be a color I always wanted it to be.."

The brunette stood up, and waved to Yoshiki.

"I will be back in 2 hours kishii!~" The door closes, leaving Yoshiki to do nothing but sit and wait.

**2 Hours later...**

"I'm back!" She yelled, and gave a kiss.

"Well.. You looks more prettier with that hair color Shinozaki!" Yoshiki chuckled and ran his finger through her new colored hair.

"It's blue. Don't you like it?" She chuckled, and played with her ponytail.

"Y-Yea.." Something struck him, making the blonde wonder.

_'What is this weird memory..? It's like she once had this identical blue hair.. As if it was connected to something else..'_

"Are you ok Kishinuma?" Ayumi wondered, trembling that something terrible will happen.

"N-No! It's nothing Shinozaki!" He felt a sweat drop coming from the tip of his hair.

"Huh.. Well, let's go night shopping! Shall we?" The blue haired giggled, and tugged his hand.

"Sure." The two walked out of the apartment, and strolled down the dimmed walkway, heading towards the festival the two always wanted to go.

"I'm feeling some weird sensation.." Ayumi muttered, along with Yoshiki replying, "Yea.. It's like.." "As if something DID happen here.. Between the two of us.."

**Meanwhile...**

"Well Shinozaki.. Can I ask you something?" The blonde asked in front of the blue haired who was walking down the street with an eye patch.

"Hmm..?" She muttered, still not able to talk well.

"W-Will you marry me?" He asked without regretting nor holding any disbelief.

She gasped, not knowing what to say in return.

"Y-Yea.." It was the first time Ayumi would smile ever since the 2 would put Heavenly Host in peace, without anyone else trying the charm.

The night sky shines bright over the horizon, facing the 2 as if a spotlight.

Many wouldn't recognize nor hear about their existence still 7 years later.. But the two will always love each other.. Forever.

**True end, Chapter ? 3**

* * *

**Some of you guys are wondering, what happened at the end? Is this an actual end?**

**No, this is a fictional ending, it wasn't added in any of the Corpse Party endings. **

**What happened was that after Ayumi and Yoshiki (The PC Version characters) left their house, they decided to do some night shopping at the local festival. But as they walk down a strange walkway, an odd weird memory started to appear in their mind. Then it flashes to the Other Ayumi and Yoshiki (PSP Version). They walk down the same walkway, but Yoshiki pulled out an engagement ring, proposing to Ayumi 7 years later. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! My Knight! Will continue for a brief of 3-4 chapters (Depends if it will end very short or not)**

**Hints of Jealousy will wait for a while like 3-4 days so Friday or Saturday will be it's next chapter.**

**Also: Follow and read, Corpse Party, Switched Up Madness! It would be appreciated for you guys who are currently bored.**


End file.
